Mistletoe
by Spyrorocks389
Summary: Bowser has a Christmas party, and invites some of his boyfriend Discord's friends. But, when something comes up, Bowser is definitely in for a sweet holiday surprise. (One shot, Bowser/Discord)


**Heyo! This is just a dumb thing I decided to write for Christmas. It features a crack ship of mine, Discord/Bowser...Yeah, long story I'll explain at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either of these characters. Hasbro owns Discord, Nintendo owns Bowser. Now, let's get started!**

* * *

It was officially Christmas time in the Mushroom Kingdom. In Bowser's Castle, the king in question was throwing a Christmas party. Koopas, ponies, Goombas, and Toads were all chatting over punch and snacks. Near the snack table, King Bowser Koopa was sipping punch and smiling.

"Hey, Bowser!"

Bowser turned to see his enemies/sometimes-friends Mario and Luigi, and the Elements of Harmony. He waved them over. His relationship with Marioand Luigi had gotten much better ever since he had started dating the Spirit of Chaos himself.

"Hey, guys," he said. Mario grinned.

"This is a great party, Bowser! Especially with the natives of Equestria!" The red clad plumber said. He was wearing a red sweater with a giant red _M_ in the center, surrounded by a white circle. Bowser looked down at his own sweater, which was green with his face on it in red, and right beside it was was a cotton candy cloud raining chocolate milk (put in by the suggestion of Discord).

"Heh, were you expecting anything less than amazing from me? And yeah, I was kinda worried about how you guys would react to to them," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. Luigi grinned.

"They're really cool! Peach and Daisy love talking to Celestia, Cadance and Luna!" The green clad plumber said, donning a green sweater with a white circle and a green _L_. Bowser glanced over their shoulders, and saw Peach, donning a pink sweater with a picture of her crown on it, and Daisy, wearing an orange sweater with a blue and white flower on it, were chatting it up with the royal princesses of Equestria, Celestia and Luna, and the Princess of Love, Cadance. Just then, Celestia said something that was (apparently) funny, and Daisy and Peach burst into laughter. Bowser grinned at the sight. Just then, Pinkie Pie butted in between the two brothers.

"Hey, Bowser! Super-duper party you have here! I especially love the super-yummy goodies you have set out!" she told him, shoving a cupcake into her mouth, paper and all. Bowser grinned.

"I'll give your compliments to the chefs," he replied. Applejack turned to the Koopa.

"Ya also might wanna tell 'em we're gonna need more of those cupcakes. This is the sixth one she's had so far," she informed him. Bowser nodded. Twilight decided to speak up.

"Now, as Discord's boyfriend, I was actually rather hoping that you would try and...improve Discord's...slightly juvenile behavior." Bowser frowned a little.

"What's wrong with the way Discord acts?" he asked her. Twilight was about to tell him, but then Rainbow Dash interrupted her.

"Oh come on Twi! It's the holidays, let's not focus on that sort of stuff," she said. Twilight opened her mouth, then sighed and nodded. Bowser looked over Twilight's head, and saw Discord chatting with some Koopas and Toads. Discord turned to him, and, seeing him, blew him a kiss, which translated to a red heart that flew through the air. Bowser smiled at him, caught it in mid air, and put it on his cheek. Discord grinned, then turned back to the conversation he was having. Fluttershy, noting this, smiled at Bowser.

"How's the relationship been so far?" she asked, trying to change the subject. Bowser grinned.

"Hate to sound cliche, but it's been _magical_ ," he replied. _Literally,_ he thought. Yesterday, Discord had surprised him with breakfast in bed. He appreciated all the effort Discord had put in. He did _not,_ however, appreciate the roses that had grown on his hips from drinking the tea. Fluttershy giggled.

"He really is a sweetheart," she said. They continued to chat for a while, until three of his troopas ran up to them.

"King Bowser!" Private Goomp shouted, his naturally loud voice reaching his ears quite easily.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to the troopas. One of them, named Corporal Paraplonk, flew up to him.

"Discord asked us to tell you to meet him in one of the halls," he informed. Bowser frowned. Why would Discord ask to meet him in private?

"How come?" he asked.

"We have no idea. We're just doing what we've been told," General Shy replied. Bowser frowned.

"Tell him I'm coming right away," he told the troops, then he darted towards the main hall.

He didn't see the smug smiles from his troopas.

* * *

As Bowser ran through the halls of his castle, he went over anything and everything Discord would want to talk about. What if he wanted to talk about their relationship? What if he wanted to propose? He wasn't ready for that! Was he? Or worse, what if Discord wanted to break up? He _definitely_ wasn't ready for that! Oh Star Spirits, what if someone had threatened his life?

Just as Bowser's mind went off into more nightmare scenarios, he saw Discord standing at the end of the hallway. He came to a halt, and Discord turned to face him

"What's the problem?! What's wrong?!" they both shouted at the same time. "Wait, you don't know either? No! Someone just told me to see you! Alright, you explain what's going on first. No, you! You! You! Alright, I'll explain first! Will you stop that?!"

"Okay, I'll go first," Bowser decided. "Some of my troops said that you wanted to see me privately." Discord frowned.

"That's odd. Princess Cadance told me you wanted to see me in private," he replied, looking confused. Bowser blinked, then looked at the ground, arms crossed.

"Huh. Weird," he murmured. Looking up, he saw that Discord had a wide grin on his face. "What?"

"Look up," Discord replied cryptically. Curious, Bowser looked up. On the doorway, a sprig of mistletoe was pinned up. Where had _that_ come from? Bowser decided to play a little trick.

"Huh, interesting plant," he muttered, trying to hide his laughter. He saw Discord's crestfallen looking face, and chuckled. "I'm kidding," he admitted. Discord smiled, and, before Bowser could react, the spirit of Chaos grabbed Bowser's face and kissed him. Bowser was in a bit of shock, but then he leaned into the kiss.

This was the best Christmas surprise ever.

* * *

"Well, did the plan work? Are they kissing?"

Private Goomp stopped looking at the oblivious couple and turned to the pink pony. Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, know to many as Cadance, was waiting to hear the end result of her plan.

"Affirmative, ma'am. They are beneath the mistletoe as we speak," he told her. Cadance squealed.

"Yes! I knew they would be under the mistletoe by the end of the night!" she squealed happily. Goomp chuckled. Meanwhile, Corporal Paraplonk and Sergent Shy we're still staring at the couple.

"Wow, they've been at it for a while now," Sergent Shy muttered. Corporal Paraplonk looked at his friend.

"They've gotta come up for breath eventually...right?" he asked his friend. The Sergent only replied with a shrug. Hearing this, Cadance walked over to see it for herself.

Bowser and Discord were still standing under the mistletoe, kissing. Bowser was stroking the fur on Discord's back, while Discord's eagle claw was running through Bowser's red hair, and his lion paw was rubbing circles around the spikes on Bowser's shell. Cadance sighed happily.

She loved seeing couples so happy.

* * *

 **Alright! Now for the explanation for this ship.**

 **Now, this came from an idea I had for a fic, where Bowser ends up in the Equestria and teams up with Discord to get the Elements of Harmony back from Tirek (I'm still working on it).**

 **Now, before you ask, this is purely a crackship. I'm actually rather fond of Fluttercord. This was just a fun idea I had. And who doesn't love shipper Cadance?**

 **Welp, anyway, I'm gonna try and finish some other stuff for other fandoms, like Steven Universe and Skylanders, but I'm probably gonna write more for this ship. Along with a ongoing Skylander ifc I haven't published yet, the crossover idea from earlier, a sickfic...whoo boy I'm doing a lot.**

 **Well, thanks for reading, leave comments and likes, and have a Merry Christmas! (Sets off confetti popper)**


End file.
